


All Dolled Up

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dollification, Doppelganger, Inanimate TF, Objectification, Other, Replaced by a Clone, Transformation, body double, doll tf, toy tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Natalie enters a doll shop to get a gift for her boyfriend, but ends up getting shrunk down and turned into a porcelain, ball-jointed doll.
Kudos: 32





	All Dolled Up

A pale girl with long, dark hair stepped into the store. It was quiet, save for the footfalls of her shoes against the wood floor, as well as the soft latching sound as the door shut behind her. She looks around the small, windowless room, looking up and down the shelves at the merchandise. Rows and rows of dolls, wearing a variety of miniature dresses and outfits, posed in all sorts of ways.

"Yeah, this is the place," she mutters to herself.

A lady steps out from the back room, taking her position behind the counter. Her posture was slack, and her short, black hair was dyed with a streak of red. She leaned on the counter, a stark contrast to the order and refinement of all the dolls on display.

"Well, you're a new face around here," she says, smiling at the customer. Despite everything else about her suggesting that she doesn't take her job seriously, her calm and friendly tone put the otherwise apprehensive girl at ease.

"Uh, yes, actually," she said, looking away from the dolls and toward the worker. "I was actually thinking of getting something as a birthday gift for my... well, my boyfriend. He's got a collection, you see, and..."

"You wouldn't happen to be Ben's girlfriend, would you?" asked the lady. "Natalie, right?"

Natalie pauses in surprise. "You... know him?"

The woman lets out a laugh. "Know him? He's one of my best customers. Can't say it isn't a little weird that a man his age has an interest in these things, but he seems to have an appreciation for the craftsmanship, and that I can respect. Especially considering I'm the one making them."

"Oh!" said Natalie. "I didn't realize that you... wow, so you made all of these yourself?"

"Yes ma'am." She stood upright, crossing her arms and giving a proud grin.

"That's very impressive! They look like the ones you see in the big toy stores... maybe better, now that I'm looking more closely." Natalie glanced at the nearest shelf of dolls, showcasing a collection of porcelain girls in princess dresses, ball joints hidden beneath colorful, flowing fabric, their delicate faces expertly painted on.

"Well, I'm glad at least someone else in this town appreciates it. But let's skip all the flattery. You want a doll for Ben? I'll get you something he can appreciate."

The dollmaker stepped away, retreating into the back, before returning with a doll. It was just over a hand's length in height, and had a gothic aesthetic, with a black dress and dark makeup. Despite its neutral expression, the aesthetics gave it a somber appearance.

"Here, have a look for yourself," she says, holding it out to Natalie. She hesitantly took it by its lower body, examining it in closer detail. It was definitely of a similar style to the ones in Ben's collection, though she really had no idea what kind of dolls he would want. But she could at least say that she didn't recognize this one from his collection, and this woman supposedly knew what he liked, so she saw no reason to doubt the choice. She moved the various joints, watching the hands and limbs move about the ball joints.

She handed it back to the dollmaker, who grinned wide as she took the doll back. Natalie raised an eyebrow, questioning her expression as she slowly retracted her arm. Then, her eyes glanced down to her hand, gasping as she saw that her wrist was now a ball joint, just like the ones of the dolls. She clutched it against her chest, only to bring her elbow into view, which had also transformed into a ball joint.

"What is happening?" she said in disbelief, inspecting her other arm, which had also taken on a doll-like appearance, with some of the color starting to drain from her skin, more closely resembling the porcelain body of the dolls. She felt at her neck, locating an opening where her neck now slotted into her chest. Her other hand ventured to her hips, where she could feel the slots where her waist and legs were inserted. It was taking considerable effort to move her hands as she continued to feel her anatomy as they began to settle into a stiff position with all fingers extended.

The dollmaker giggled to herself as the world began to grow around Natalie, shelves of dolls extending skyward, the woman who somehow did this to her tilting her neck down to maintain her gaze. Natalie was shrinking, down to the size of a doll. She was turning into a doll. This couldn't possibly be real, this had to be a nightmare! Her clothes refused to shrink with her, growing heavier as her body began to disappear beneath them. She fell to her knees under their weight, but no sooner did the large hand of the dollmaker pull the oversized top and bra away from her, tossing it to the side so she could watch the transformation unfold.

Naked, Natalie did not feel cold, though her body was growing stiff. She could no longer move her fingers or toes, and her joints were fighting her, muscles weakening. She struggled to even grimace at the now-giant woman, with her face trying to rest at a neutral expression, staring forward. It was becoming hard to breathe, but it was only when she stopped feeling the rise and fall of her chest did she realize that she longer needed to breathe. But it was far too late for her to do anything, with the final stages of the transformation taking hold, reducing her to nothing more than an inanimate doll.

The dollmaker picked up Natalie's naked, helpless body, which was now no more than eight inches tall. A quick glance over her seemed to be all she needed to be satisfied, as she then took both Natalie and the gothic doll to the back room, depositing both of them in a box before returning to the storefront.

Several hours later, the store closed, and the woman returned to Natalie. She picked up the doll, placing it on a stand, and produced a set of paints. Dark makeup was applied to Natalie's face, making her a near-perfect reproduction of the other doll. Once she finished and the paint dried, she reached over to the other doll and started taking off its ornate black dress, before dressing Natalie with it. She was a striking replica of the original, and one might be fooled into thinking they were part of a shared production line.

She was then taken out to the storefront and placed among a collection of other dolls in princess dresses. Dark colors aside, the style of dress matched the others, and though her gothic theme might draw the eye, she was no more out of place than any of the other dolls. With her in place, the lights were turned off, and the dollmaker disappeared for the night.

In the morning, she returned, turning the lights back on and unlocking the front door. Natalie remained on the shelf, staring in the general direction of the entrance. Throughout the day, her captor spent most of her time in the back, but would always return to the storefront when there was a customer, of which there were few. One little girl came into the store with her mother, and seemed like she was going to reach for Natalie, only to pull one of her neighbors off the shelf. None of the customers were turned into dolls, or anything else for that matter. Nobody coming into the store had reason to believe that anything was amiss.

The day passed, and the store was closed again. After locking the door, the dollmaker approached Natalie for the first time since she was placed on the shelf, taking her down and returning to the back room. The naked doll that had provided her dress was now gone. Natalie was placed back on the stand, and the woman then turned away and called out.

"Hey, Natalie! Take a look!"

Someone stepped into the room. As she came into the light, one could see that she was a spitting image of Natalie, wearing the clothes that were discarded when she was turned into a doll. Despite perfectly mimicking her body, she was not a replica in terms of her mind - she smirked as she laid eyes upon the doll-ified form of the original Natalie, unable to speak or respond in any way to the sudden appearance of her doppelganger.

"Honestly, she looks too much like me," she says, "What with the hair and all. Maybe make her blonde?"

"If you say so," replied the dollmaker, who then set about dying Natalie's hair as her copy watched.

"Can she hear me?" asked the fake Natalie.

"Her spirit still resides inside the doll," explained the dollmaker as she worked, "But without a physical brain, and with her being confined this way, her spirit can only process so much information. While she might be able to see and hear us now, it's difficult for her to form new memories, so she'll forget most of it. In all likelihood, she's still experiencing fear of being trapped forever as a doll, as well as whatever horrors she's feeling over seeing a perfect body double of herself."

"Well, Natalie," says the copy, "You better remember this good. You're never getting your life back, because it's mine now. I may just be a doll disguised as a person, but I'm going to be a better Natalie than you could ever be. And you'll get to watch from Ben's shelf as I give him the time of his life."

The doll could not respond, even as the spirit of Natalie trapped within screamed and cried, desperate to break her curse but powerless to do so. Though the fake Natalie could not sense this, she smiled in satisfaction, confident that she got her point across. Once Natalie's hair was dyed a bright blonde, she was given a new coat of makeup, and her gothic dress was removed, replaced with a white and pink one, with gold adornments hanging at the waist. A tiara was fastened to her head, and a pair of large, gold-colored bracelets were placed over her forearms. She looked like a proper princess, and what little resemblance she shared with her old body was now erased.

The fake Natalie took the newly-redesigned doll and placed it back on the shelf, smirking as she exited the store, likely heading out to start taking over Natalie's life. The dollmaker closed up shop once again, trapping Natalie in the darkness.

Morning came again, and the dollmaker repeated her morning routine, though this time she remained at the storefront, watching the door expectantly. As noon approached, the door opened, and in walked Ben, with the fake Natalie on his arm.

They made smalltalk with the dollmaker, all of which was lost on Natalie as she screamed out to try and get Ben to notice her trapped inside her porcelain vessel. The dollmaker eventually reached for Natalie, pulling her off the shelf and handing her over to Ben. He smiled as he inspected her, and Natalie's heart sank as he failed to recognize anything in her that would identify her as his girlfriend. He made the purchase, and she was placed in a bag.

Ben and the fake Natalie returned to his home. She took Natalie out of the bag, placing her among the other dolls in Ben's collection, sitting on one of several shelves in his bedroom.

Ben entered the room after her. "You know, Nat, you've been... what's the word..."

"Lively?" she offered, smiling.

"I guess so, yeah. I really didn't think you would have enjoyed coming with me. After all, this is just kinda my weird hobby..."

Fake Natalie took Ben's hand. "Maybe it is weird. But... I think I'm warming up to it. In fact, Ben, I think I've taken our relationship for granted."

"Really?"

The doppelganger move in closer, gazing into his eyes. "Yeah, really. You know, all things considered, I'm a very lucky girl. I'm very grateful for all that I have in my life. And... I want you to know just how much love and appreciation I have for you, Ben..."

She planted her lips on his, and he melted in her grasp, accepting and returning the passionate kiss. On the shelf behind them, the many dolls stared lifelessly at the lovers as they moved toward the bed. Natalie's entombed spirit screamed out, her voice unable to reach the physical world as her boyfriend made love to the clone that had stolen her life, watching as the memory of their courtship burned itself into her memory.


End file.
